The Right One
by Silverleaf234
Summary: Sting agitated her so much! But he was also so kind. Natsu could make her laugh at almost any time, but he's studying abroad. Sure, the marriage with Sting was arranged, but Lucy couldn't help but like him. She's been Natsu's girlfriend for some time now, and her heart still belongs to him. Who Will She Choose! StiCy vs NaLu. My First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"Haven't you ever given a thought for what I want?!" A blonde girl screamed at her father. With her eyes brimming with tears, she slammed the door to her room.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Her father, Jude Heartfilia, yelled. "I'm so sorry for the insolence of my daughter Weisslogia. It seems she still doesn't understand the importance of inheriting the Heartfilia fortune." He said as he turned around to face his business partner.

A man with white hair just smiled and said, "That's quite alright. My son reacted very similarly when I told him about the marriage arrangement." He looked over to his son, who just stared out the window. "Sting, why don't you go see her?" He said.

Sting looked at his father. "And why would I want to do that? I told you coming here was just a waste of time." He replied, and stared out the window once more.

Weisslogia thought for a moment before saying, "It wasn't a question, Sting. Go see Lucy, your fiancée."

Sting snapped his head around and glared at his father. However, he got up without protest, to go see his "beloved" fiancée.

~O~

"Stupid father, stupid marriage, stupid stupid stupid!" Lucy screamed, throwing all the pillows off her bed, then gathering them all up again. "I don't want to marry some stupid kid I've never met before." She said as she sunk to the floor.

"I wouldn't consider myself stupid." said Sting, who was standing in her doorway.

Enraged, Lucy threw the pillows she was gathering at him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to knock?" She yelled as she threw.

Sting, who caught the pillows with ease, gently tossed them onto her bed and closed the door.

Lucy's heart pounded in her ears. _Oh god! I'm in my room alone with this guy! _She started to blush madly.

"Look blondie, I'm not interested whatever's going through your head, so you can calm down." Sting smirked as he sat down on her bed.

Lucy blushed even more. "Wh-what are you talking about?! I-I wasn't thinking of anything!" Lucy stuttered.

"Hm, your face tells me otherwise." Sting replied.

"Sh-shut up! I don't want to marry you, so just go away!" Lucy yelled at him. "I'm perfectly happy with my boyfriend!"

Sting stiffened. "Yes, I have a boyfriend; I have no interest in you." She finished, satisfied with Sting's reaction.

Sting looked around her room before asking, "How much you pay him?" He looked at Lucy and earned the look he was hoping for; a look that was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Pay him?! Pay him?! What do you mean, pay him?! He's the one who asked ME out!" Lucy shouted. "So get that through that thick head of yours!" Lucy then proceeded to throw everything she could reach. That baseball she got signed made a rather important appearance for once.

Sting caught almost all the projectiles and put his hands up in reason. "All right, all right. At least give me a description of the guy."

Lucy's face immediately brightened up. "Well, he's about the same height you are; your hair styles are pretty similar. He doesn't take many things seriously, but he's always there if you need help. He's not the brightest but he makes up for it with a great personality. He helped me meet a lot of my friends who are all very nice. He's incredibly handsome and I love him very much. It's too bad his father made him go study abroad for the year, but I'm counting down the days until he comes back. There are around four or five months left before he returns… I think. I haven't checked my calendar for a while. " While she was talking, Sting got up and sat in front of her. When she finally noticed, she blushed slightly at how close he was to her

Sting leaned forward and studied her face. Lucy felt a blush creeping up her neck, "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked fearfully.

Sting leaned back on his hands. "Now that I look at you, you don't look half bad."

Lucy felt her face heat up. "Um, th-thanks?"

"Lucy, Sting, are you in there? Would you be so kind as to open the door?" Jude called.

Lucy balled her fists, "Coming, father." She stood up, and Sting did the same.

As Lucy was headed to the door, she tripped on one of the many objects she had thrown.

"Oi! Watch out!" Sting reached out to grab Lucy's hand, only to be pulled down with her. Hearing the thud, Jude opened the door, "What's happening? Lucy are you alri"- He never finished his sentenced.

What he saw when he opened the door, was a blushing Sting on his hands and knees on top of a Lucy, whose face was a shade of red that nobody knew existed.

Jude regained his posture and said, "Lucy, I'm happy that your willing to go through with this marriage, but please, wait until after the wedding before you do… that…"

Lucy quickly pushed Sting off her, or at least tried. "No! Father! It's not like that! I- we just fell!"

Jude quickly exited the room. "Just be careful!" he shouted.

Lucy and Sting lied there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. "IDIOT!" screamed Lucy as she finally managed to shove Sting off of her.

"Idiot? You're the one who fell! I was just trying to catch you! It's not my fault that you're so heavy!" Sting yelled back.

"You just- UGH! I can't believe I might actually have to marry you!" Lucy finished as she stormed off, leaving Sting just standing there.

"Jeez, how weird can you get?" He asked as he followed his bride to be.

**And there it is. My first fanfic. It may or may not be long I don't know. I also don't know whether it's going to my Sticy or NaLu. I guess I'll have you guys vote on that… if someone actually reads this…**

**Welp.. Thanks for reading. R&R and don't be too harsh in the reviews PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

"_Jeez, how weird can you get?" He asked as he followed his bride to be._

**~O~**

For the following week, Jude and Weisslogia have made Lucy and Sting spend more time than they would like with each other. When they were out in the garden, Lucy checked her phone for about the sixteenth time that day.

_Why isn't he answering? Is he alright? Maybe he's not answering on purpose! Did I upset him? _Lucy anxiously thought. She's texted Natsu, her boyfriend, a bunch of times, but he hasn't answered a single one! "I wonder if he's okay…" Lucy said. She thought she said it quietly enough that Sting wouldn't have heard, but he heard it loud and clear.

"You talking about your boyfriend?" Sting asked her, still staring off into the forest that borders the Heartfilia residence.

Sting has finally started to accept that he may in fact have to marry Lucy, however, Lucy still hasn't.

Lucy whipped her head around her cheeks tinted pink. "N-no!" She then stood up and said, "I'm going inside."

Sting stared off into space again with just a, "Whatever."

As Lucy stormed inside, her phone rang. As fast as she could she stared at the screen, praying it would be Natsu. And just her luck, it was.

Lucy answered the phone and tried not to sound like she'd been waiting for him to call. "Hello?" She said as calmly as she could.

"Hey Luce! What's happening?" Natsu's cheerful voice was more than enough to make her forget about this stupid arranged marriage. "Sorry I haven't called you in a while, I've been really busy."

"Oh, I didn't notice at all!" Lucy lied. Just when they started to catch up and laugh at each other's jokes, a new voice was heard.

"Natsuuuuuu! Come on! Are you going to make me wait all day?"

Lucy stiffened. "Who's that?" Lucy asked as politely as she could. It took quite a while for him to answer, and that made Lucy nervous.

"Oh… um… That's just a new friend I made. Her name's Lisanna." Natsu told her after at least a minute.

Lucy clenched her teeth, "She… sounds really pretty." She forced out.

"Yeah, her sister's that famous model, you know, Mirajane Strauss." Natsu explained to her. "But she's not nearly as pretty as you are." He finalized.

Sure, it made Lucy feel better because she had a feeling he wasn't just saying that because she's his girlfriend. And since Mirajane IS in fact very beautiful, it made it even better. But, Lucy still felt a pain in her heart. Was she jealous of Lisanna?

"Natsu! Juvia's going to be mad!" Lisanna complained.

Lucy needed to think about this. "Natsu, I know you're busy, so go do what you need to do. You can call me later or something." She said with a shaky voice.

Natsu didn't seem to notice. "Thanks Luce! Sorry about all this. I'll call you later 'kay? Love you!" And the line went dead.

_Meanwhile with Natsu…_

_She seemed upset about something… Was it about Lisanna? _Thought Natsu as he put the phone down.

Lisanna stepped out of the room she was waiting in. "Hm? So who do you love Natsu? Who's the special girly?" She asked him mockingly.

"Jeez Lisanna. I told you when I called her it was my girlfriend Lucy." Natsu said exasperated. "She seemed a little different today. I wonder if everything's alright back home." He wondered out loud.

Lisanna smiled and said, "I'm sure she's fine. She probably just misses you. We should go. You know how Juvia does NOT like to be kept waiting. And we still need to pick up Gray from his apartment."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah you're right we do."

"Do you love her?" Lisanna asked him unexpectedly.

Natsu looked at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I love her! She's my favorite person in the world!"

Lisanna smiled again, "Good, as long as she knows that, I'm sure that she'll be alright."

Natsu thought for a moment, "I sure hope you're right Lisanna. I sure hope so…"

_Meanwhile with Lucy…_

Lucy sat cross legged on her bed, trying not to cry. It felt like someone had twisted her heart into a knot. She knew that when her father found out that they were separated, she would bring Sting up to her room. And if she was crying, Sting would want to know why. But as much as she tried to not cry, a lone tear streamed down her cheek, and then another, and then another, until she was silently crying into her hands.

Most people wouldn't have made a big deal out of this, he said Lisanna was just a friend right? But Lucy's had her heart broken before, and she just didn't want it to happen again. The pain was so unbearable. She was too scared.

As expected she heard her father and Sting approaching the room. "She seemed distant I wanted to give her space, Mr. Heartfilia."

"I respect that Sting, but Lucy is reckless, I need you to make sure she doesn't do anything rash. Especially nothing to do with that Natsu boy, I don't know what she was thinking. Just, go in there." And with that the door opened.

The conversation gave Lucy some time to try her tears and gain some composure.

"Hey Lucy, are you in here?" He said standing in the doorway. He saw Lucy on her bed and he walked in and closed the door. "Sorry for barging in, your dad more or less pushed me in here." "Hey… are you alright?" He asked after seeing her face

Lucy nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She said a little too cheerfully. Even though she dried her tears and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying, her face was red and puffy and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Um, you looked as if you've been crying. Are you sure you're alright?" Sting asked. He wasn't good with crying people, especially girls. And since he wasn't Lucy's favorite person in the world, it made the task slightly more difficult.

Lucy bit her lip and nodded. She felt tears pricking her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"It's not good to hold tears back and keep all that sadness bottled up inside of you." He told her, noticing the tears in the corners of her eyes.

Lucy bit her lip slightly harder. "I-I"- she was cut off by a sob. Embarrassed, she brought her hands up to her face.

Sting watched her cry for a moment or two, trying to figure out how to make her feel better. "Oh… Oh crap… um…" Sting mumbled awkwardly.

Hoping she would let him and not push him away, he slung his arms around her into a hug. "It's okay Lucy, just cry." He murmured. His face was turning slightly redder by the second, and so was Lucy's, but he couldn't notice it since she's crying.

Taking in the surroundings, and knowing she probably couldn't get out of it, she decided to make the best of things. She flung herself into Sting and hugged him back, sobbing into his shirt.

Normally, he would've minded his shirt getting all wet and dirty, but you know what, right now, who cares?

And they stayed like that. Hugging one another until Lucy finally cried her eyes out and fell asleep in his arms.

Sting slipped her under the covers and looked at her for a moment. He hesitated but he finally got the courage to do it. He kissed her on the forehead, hoping she wouldn't get super pissed off at him. Seeing that she didn't slap him, he got up to leave, only to have Lucy call his name.

"Don't go..." she whispered.

Sting looked at her in surprise. She seemed to be asleep, but who knows. He walked over the other side of her bed and lay down on top of the covers. He then put one arm protectively over her.

Lucy, with her eyes still closed smiled. "Thanks Sting…" She whispered as she fell asleep again.

_Maybe getting married to her, wouldn't be such a bad thing. _He thought as he looked at her. "You're welcome… Lucy." He murmured before he fell asleep next to her.

**NALU FANS PLEASE SPARE ME MY LIFE T^T. I DON'T WANT TO DIE! StiCy fans, I hoped you enjoy this chapter about Lucy and Sting. I probably should be asleep since it's like 12 o'clock am where I am, but I don't feel like it. Also, thank you all so much for the reviews! I got so much good feedback! It means so much! I have read all of them so don't worry :D**

**VOTES ARE STILL HAPPEING! WHICH COUPLE DO YOU CHOOSE? NaLu? OR StiCy?**

**So far, it's three vote NaLu, two vote StiCy. NaLu is IN THE LEAD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME STICY FANS! *runs away into sunset all dramatic like***

**Don't forget to R&R! Thanks again for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maybe getting married to her wouldn't be such a bad thing. **_**He thought as he looked at her. "You're welcome… Lucy." He murmured before he fell asleep next to her. **

**~O~**

"_Hey, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Someone asked her. _

_Lucy turned around to find the person calling for her. She saw a guy who was about a head taller than her. Sure he looked normal… except for the fact that his hair was pink. Somehow, he looked familiar. "Yes." She responded to the boy with bizarre hair color._

_He flashed her a big toothy grin. "Natsu Dragneel." He told putting out his hand. He was wearing the same uniform as she was, so he had to be from her school. _

_She stuck her hand out, not wanting to be rude. "Nice to meet you. You already know me, apparently, but… do I know you?" _

_Natsu looked crestfallen. "You… don't remember me?" He asked with a frown._

"_I'm sorry; I don't believe we ever met." Lucy responded. "You do seem familiar though." She added._

_Natsu's face immediately brightened up. "Oh well! That's enough for me!" _

_The next month went by in a flash, and before she knew it, Natsu confessed. _

"_I know this is kind of sudden, but would you be willing to go on a date with me?" Natsu asked her while slightly blushing. "I think I've fallen for you." He added._

_Lucy didn't know what to say. All she knew was she loved him too. "I-I'd love to!" She exclaimed…_

Lucy woke up in a start. It's been a while since she's had that dream. It was one of her favorite memories. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, only to find that her face was sticky with the tears from the previous night. At first, she couldn't remember anything, but then all at once the memories flooded into her head.

If she was right then… She looked over to her left, where Sting was still soundly sleeping. His hand had fallen from her waist and now in her lap since she'd sat up. Her face turned a bright red color. She couldn't remember why Sting was next to her, she just knew he was. "Why are you here?" She muttered.

"Because a certain blonde girl told me not to leave." He responded while turning onto his other side.

Lucy's face turned into a brighter shade of red. "Sh-shut up!" She said loudly.

_You have 1 new message _

Lucy's phone lit up. She quickly turned around to pick it up.

_From: Erza Scarlet_

_Lucy, meet me and Levy and the usual café in an hour. It's important. _

Lucy groaned. "What is it now?" She wondered out loud.

"What is what?" Sting asked her. Normally, she would've told him to mind his own business, but she didn't feel like getting in another fight with him. She had too much on her mind.

"My friends want to meet up for something important. But they tend to use the word important for a lot of things." Lucy told him.

Sting nodded to show he understood. "Can I come?" He asked her.

Lucy whipped her head around, "N to the O" she replied

Sting looked confused. "Why not?" He asked her.

Lucy stared at him wide eyed as if it was the stupidest question he'd ever said. "It's secret girl stuff." She answered.

Sting clasped his hands behind his head and sat up against the wall, "Fine, whatever." He said finally. "Just don't come back drunk. I don't think I could deal with another Lucy episode." He muttered.

Lucy smacked him on the head, earning a, "What the hell!" from him. "I heard that you jerk." "Now get out, I need to take a shower and get ready."

~O~

"Lu-chan! Over here!" Lucy turned her head to see her blue haired best friend running toward her, while her scarlet haired friend calmly walked.

"Levy-chan!" Exclaimed Lucy as they ran up to each other and hugged. "How are you?" She squealed.

"I'm absolutely perfect! How about you?" Levy responded.

Lucy paused. "Let's go get a seat at the café first, and then I'll explain."

"Deal!" Agreed Levy.

"Hello Lucy, you seem well." said Erza when she finally approached them.

Lucy waved to her red headed best friend. "Hey Erza! So what's so important?" She asked.

Erza hesitated before continuing. "It might take a while." She told her. "Let's do what you proposed and get a table."

With that, Erza led to the two girls to the café. Once they had gotten their table, Erza began her story.

"You remember Jellal, correct?" Erza said while taking a bite of her strawberry cake. Both girls nodded, thinking they knew where this was going. Jellal was Erza's secret crush. Everyone in the school except him knew that. Jellal also had a secret crush on Erza. Again, everyone in the school knew except her. They had some crazy things happening when they were still at Fairy Tail High. "Unexpectedly he called me." Erza continued. Both Levy and Lucy were at the edge of their seats. "He said to me that he loved me." She finished.

The two other girls cheered for their friend. "So how did you respond?" Levy asked her while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I-I-I." Erza stammered. Erza couldn't handle romance very well. "I t-told him that I-I loved him as w-well." She choked out.

Once more, the two girls began to cheer, earning strange looks from the people at other tables. "That's so awesome Erza!" cheered Lucy.

"Now we all have boyfriends!" Squealed Levy. She was referring to Jellal, obviously, Natsu and Gajeel, Levy's boyfriend.

"Now, Lucy, what were you going to say?" Erza asked, referring to what Lucy had said earlier.

Lucy froze for a moment. "Oh… Well, my father thought that it'd be time for me to inherit the fortune." Erza and Levy smiled.

"That's great Lucy." Said Erza

Lucy held up her hand. "But… He also said I needed to get married to make sure that the Hearfilia line is safe." Lucy blushed at the thought.

Levy and Erza froze completely, too shocked to say anything.

Lucy smiled sadly. "Yeah, that's how I reacted when Father told me at first."

Levy made a sharp gasping sound. Erza followed Levy's gaze and did the same. Seeing the two other girls looking behind her, she slowly turned around.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered. There, standing a few feet behind her, was Natsu Dragneel, holding a dozen roses.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER! I'M REALLY TIRED RIGHT NOW AND I WANT TO UPDATE EVERY DAY FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Ok, to the votes… (Before we go on I just want to say that personally, I prefer NaLu, but this is all up to you guys. My vote doesn't count here XD)**

**NaLu: 8 votes StiCy: 9 votes.**

**Ok there were some die hard NaLu fans… So I'm scared… ;_;**

**STICY IN THE LEAD! Until next time ;)**

**Don't forget to R&R! Thank you again for all the review and support you've given me. And now I'm going to bed because I've gotten like no sleep for the past three days and I'm TIRED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

"**N-Natsu?" She whispered. There, standing a few feet behind her was Natsu Dragneel, holding a dozen roses.**

**~O~**

Lucy scrambled out of her chair. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" She questioned.

Natsu stared at her with a worried and surprised look. After a good minute he looked at the roses and shoved them into her hands. "You're… getting… married?" He asked her frightfully.

Lucy looked at the floor, not able to look him in the eye. "I'm pretty sure, there aren't many things I can make my father change his mind about."

By now, the café had gotten almost silent. Some people, including Erza and Levy, had left the café to give them space. The rest stayed and watched, wanting to know how this would play out.

Noticing this, Natsu took her by the hand and led her out of the café, leaving a lot of people groaning in disappointment.

"Natsu? Where are we going?" Lucy asked him. He had a dark look on his face. "Natsu?" She asked him again.

He still didn't answer. He just kept dragging her until they reached a familiar stone pathway. "Natsu? Why are we at my house? What are you planning to do?"

He stopped walking. He turned around quickly and kissed her. Lucy closed her eyes and kissed him back. When he pulled away, he said, "Okay Luce, number one, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Number two, I'm not letting you marry whoever that guy is. Number three… I love you." He told her and smiled as he continued to drag her closer and closer to her house.

Once they got to the doors, Natsu literally kicked them open.

"Uh… I'm home?" Lucy said. She looked around. No sight of anyone. "Stay here for a moment." She told Natsu.

Natsu frowned but didn't protest. She walked into the kitchen. No Sting. She walked into the library. No Sting. She walked into the living room… Bingo. Sting was watching some cop show with his feet propped up onto the coffee table.

"Hey blondie." He said to her.

"You're blonde too you idiot." She replied indignantly.

"Lucy! You got mail!" Natsu called, causing Lucy to shift around uncomfortably.

Sting looked at Lucy. "Who was that?" He asked her.

"Oh! He's…" _Dammit! Why can't I tell him? I shouldn't care what he thinks! _She thought. _Ok Lucy. Out with it! _"He's my… boyfriend… I told you about him remember?" I said finally.

Sting froze. Completely froze. Lucy kept her gaze level, and she looked him in the eye. She didn't believe what she saw. She saw hurt. Sting looked hurt. Once he'd realized it, however, he covered it up with a surprised look. "You're dad's going to be pissed." He said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked him. _This isn't going to end well…_ she thought.

"I'm going to go see what your boyfriend looks like. What else would I be doing?" He asked her as if it were obvious… Well… it kind of was.

Sting sped out of the room and towards the front door with Lucy close behind him. Hearing the footsteps, Natsu turned around, only to frown at Sting.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sting burst out laughing. "What the hell! What kind of a guy has _pink_ hair?!" Sting doubled over in laughter while Natsu stood there getting more annoyed by the second.

"I'll have you know that the color is called salmon." Natsu retorted annoyed that Sting mistook his hair color for pink.

"Whatever you say… pinky!" Sting replied laughing again.

Natsu's eye twitched, and was trying to stay calm. Which was surprising, because we all know the calmness is NOT Natsu's specialty. "Look. I don't care who you are, or what you do, I am in no way letting you marry MY Luce." He told him while grabbing Lucy.

This comment made Sting stop laughing. "Your Lucy? Don't make it sound like she's an object." He stated. "There's nothing you can do about it, the paperwork is already almost finished." He said in finality.

Natsu didn't waver. "I may not be on good terms with Lucy's dad, but my dad's a pretty good lawyer if I do say so myself." He said gripping Lucy tighter.

Sting smirked. "What? Does your dad have red hair and your mom have white hair?"

Lucy gasped. "Sting!" She shook her head frantically. Natsu's mother, Grandine, had gotten into a terrible car crash with his younger sister, Wendy a few months ago. Grandine passed away, while Wendy was in the hospital with a coma. If anyone mentioned something about his sister or his mom, he would get so angry it was unpredictable what could happen.

Lucy expected Natsu to do something rash, but not what he did. Natsu ran up to Sting and punched him in the nose, causing blood to come rushing out. "What the he-!" Sting started, but he was cut off as Natsu picked him up by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Say it again… I dare you." Natsu hissed.

"Natsu that's enough!" Lucy said, not wanting anyone to get anymore hurt.

Sting had one hand up on his nose to try and keep the blood from dripping. "What's wrong pinky? Don't like your mommy's white hair?" Even though he was in pain, he still made the comment and smirked.

Natsu, growing enraged again, kneed Sting in the gut… hard. He then hit him in the jaw, causing it to swell. "Want to say it again?" He whispered scarily.

Sting, taking advantage of how close their heads were, head-butted Natsu in the forehead, making a rather large bump appear. Natsu stumbled backwards with his hands over the bump.

They were both going to take another blow at each other until Lucy ran in the middle of them, teary eyed. "Please… Stop it…" She whispered. The room became silent and stayed like that. Except for the occasional drip of blood on the floor.

After several minutes, a new voice was heard. "What's going on in here?!" It bellowed. Lucy turned around to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Crap…" Natsu muttered. "Gotta go!" He yelled. He ran up to Lucy, gave her a kiss and ran out the door, leaving everyone standing there in awkward silence.

"Lucy Heartfilia! What have I told you about dating that young man! I am fur-." Jude said, but was cut off by Sting.

"Sorry Mr. Heartfilia! I wanted to meet him, and well, as you can see things got a bit out of hand. Don't blame Lucy on this!" Sting said to him still covering his nose. Jude looked at the blood drops on the floor and gasped.

He called to the maids. "Virgo! Could you please clean this up?" He shouted.

Almost immediately, a purple haired woman in a maids outfit appeared at the top of the stairs. "How may I assist you, Jude-san?" She asked

Jude looked up at her. "Could you please clean these stains up? And Lucy, go take care of Sting." He said coldly.

Virgo nodded and headed over to where Lucy and Sting were. "Good afternoon, Princess." She said while bowing.

"Good afternoon Virgo." Lucy responded and bowed slightly. She took Sting's arm and led him upstairs into her room. "Sting…" She started

"Don't say anything. I know I shouldn't have done that." He said. Lucy didn't answer. She pushed a button on the wall and an elderly looking maid appeared in the doorway in less than a minute.  
"Miss Lucy. How may I assist you?" She said

Lucy smiled sweetly at the maid. "Hello Ms. Spetto. Could you please get me a box of tissues, some bandage tape, some ice bags and a bucket of ice?"

The maid bowed before she left. "Of course, Miss Lucy!"

Once again, in less than a minute, Ms. Spetto appeared in the doorway with the needed supplies. "If you need something else, just call." Then just as fast as she's come, she left.

"Pretty good system you got there." Sting commented.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Lucy motioned to one of the chairs. Once Sting had gotten into the chair, Lucy sat in the one across from him. "Let me see your nose." She told him.

Sting removed his blood covered hands, only to have it run down his face. Lucy picked up a tissue and wiped his face. Sting blushed, but she didn't notice since there was blood all over his face.

Once she cleared the blood off, she gently tapped his nose. "Does this hurt?" She asked. When she tapped it again, he flinched slightly. "That's probably not good…" Lucy said to herself. "I guess we'll keep ice on it?" She placed some ice into a two bags. One for his nose and one for his jaw. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked him.

Sting shook his head. "Nah I'm good. He kneed me in the stomach, but I'm fine see?" He smacked the place where Natsu had hit him and immediately fell over holding his stomach. "Ok, I lied."

Lucy knew that her dad would be even more furious than he is now if she left Sting untreated. "L-l-lift up your s-shirt…" Lucy stuttered while blushing bright red.

Sting gave her a quizzical look, but did as told. _Holy crap! He's as well toned as Natsu! _She thought. She wrapped his gut up as quickly as she could and lowered his shirt. He held an icepack to his nose, while she held one to his jaw.

"Sting, what I wanted to say earlier was, why did you stand up for me? Why did you risk getting yelled at by my dad? I thought you didn't like me." Lucy questioned.

"When did you hear that? Sure, I wasn't thrilled with the fact that I had to get married, but I never said I didn't like you…" He said. "Actually… I- I think I might actually like you… as in love…"

**HOLY JEBUS! STING MIGHT LOVE LUCY :O I'm so so sorry NaLu fans! This is getting really StiCy! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE YOU GUYS A CHAPTER WHERE IT's JUST LUCY AND NATSU!**

**Voting time :D**

**NaLu: 25 StiCy: 21 **

**NALU IS IN THE LEAD AGAIN!**

**Don't forget to vote if you haven't already! You decide Lucy's fate! (I made this chapter longer than the others because the other ones are really short) (DO NOT TAKE MY ADVICE ON THE DOCTOR STUFF) **

**Thank you for the votes and reviews! (There's going to be NO NaLI because there were people who said that they'd come get me if I made it NaLi ;-; No NaLi… Sorry NaLi fans)**

**R&R LOVE YA ALL! Until Next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

**"When did you hear that? Sure, I wasn't thrilled with the fact that I had to get married, but I never said I didn't like you…" He said. "Actually… I- I think I might actually like you… as in love…"**

**~O~**

Lucy stared wide eyed at Sting. She didn't know what to say. Did she love him? Of course not! She loves Natsu… but… she couldn't help but think of last night. She's cried in front of Natsu before, but he would just awkwardly pat her on the head and say everything's fine. Did she love him? She didn't know.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Lucy started. "Um… this is all very sudden…"

"I'll give you time to think about it." He said to her, taking the ice pack from her hands. "I'll just stay in here or go home or something." He gave her a smile.

Lucy stood up. "Th-thanks…" She said to him, blushing harder than she was already. She ran out of the mansion and out of the garden. She didn't stop until she was at least a mile or two away. Panting hard, she sat down at a bench in the park she'd somehow ended up in.

"Lu-chan?" A surprised voice said. Lucy turned around to see her blue haired best friend, Levy, and her boyfriend, Gajeel. It's been a while since she saw Gajeel. Was he always this tall? He was practically twice Levy's size!

Lucy smiled at her friend. "Hi Levy-chan! Where did you and Erza go from the café?" She asked.

Levy squealed. "Nowhere special. Spill all the details! Every last one of them! I want to know them all! What happened after we left?" She jumped up and down in front of Lucy.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Levy-chan, did you forget about Gajeel?" She asked.

Levy turned around and faced her annoyed looking boyfriend. "Gajeel I will meet you later I need to take care of something." And with that, she dragged Lucy out of the park, leaving Gajeel very confused.

Levy brought her into the mall where they sat down at a table in the food court. "Levy-chan… why did we come here instead of the café?" Lucy asked her.

"Oh, that's simple Lu-chan. The café owner's pissed off that we made such a scene…" Levy's voice trailed off as she looked around. "Yeah, I guess this place isn't as nice, but we'll be fine." "So Lu-chan, how did things go with Natsu?" She asked with a devious smile.

Lucy sighed. "Absolutely terrible. It didn't help the fact that my 'fiancée' picked a fight with him. It's been what? Like an hour or two since the café, and Natsu gave him a possibly broken nose and a swelling jaw." Lucy smacked her head against the table, earning strange looks from the people next to her.

Levy patted her head. "Well, Lu-chan, tell me something about your fiancée."

Lucy looked up at her. "Must I?" She asked.

Levy stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. "Duh, why do you think we're here?"

"So, you called off your date with Gajeel… for this?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes…" Levy answered.

Lucy shook her head. Sometimes she just couldn't understand her friend. "Ok, well then. He's around the same height as Natsu, he has blonde hair and he's extremely agitating most of the time. I can't deny though, he can be pretty nice."

Levy looked at her intrigued. "Alright, now what happened after the café incident? I know you told me earlier, but I want all the details. I mean ALL the details."

Lucy sighed again. "It… didn't go well… Natsu took me home because he said that he wasn't going to let any guy marry me. Natsu and Sting, my fiancée, got into a fist fight. To be honest, Sting provoked Natsu. You already know this. But…" Lucy's voice trailed off.

Levy prodded her. "Come on Lucy… tell me ALL the details."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Her friend could be such a little kid sometimes. "After the fight, Father made me treat Sting… and… he sort of… told me… that… he… actuallylovedme." She said really fast.

Levy looked at her confused. "Lu-chan, can you say it again slower. I have no idea what you said."

Lucy groaned loudly. Earning even more strange looks from the people around her. "He said to me that he… actually… loved me."

Levy gasped and Lucy saw a very shocked look on her face. "Lu-chan! Don't you know what this means?! You're in a love triangle!" Levy shook her with a dreamy look on her face. Lucy swore she read way too many books. And out of those books, way too many romance novels.

"But Levy-chan… You don't understand… I think I might love him too…"

~O~

"Sting, I think that it's very mature of you to do this. We'll get your face fixed right away to make sure this goes smoothly." Weisslogia told him.

"I'm sure Lucy will be trilled." Added Jude

Sting looked up at the two of them. "I hope she will…" Sting replied.

Weisslogia was looking in a box. More like a briefcase than a box. "Jude, I think this one would look nice. What about you?" He said holding up something from the box.

Jude nodded his head in agreement. "Yes that one is quite lovely." He agreed.

The woman who owned the briefcase, Sherry, nodded. "Oh yes! This one is indeed quite dazzling. If your daughter likes those types of things, this one would be perfect."

Sting felt like she was only saying that because it was the most expensive one.

Jude took the object and put it inside a special little box. "We'll take it!" He declared. He walked over to Sting while Weisslogia paid Sherry. "Sting, Lucy is very picky about these things. Be sure to NOT mess it up." He said while handing him the box.

Sting took the box. "I know Mr. Heartfilia." He took the lid off to see what it looked like. Inside the box, lay a diamond and sapphire engagement ring.

~O~

"Lu-chan! Who are you going to pick?" Levy asked her for the twentieth time.

Lucy took Levy by the shoulders and shook her playfully. "I don't know!" She shouted into her face.

They both started giggling. By now, most people were aware of their strange behavior in public, so they didn't need to look up at them.

Once they'd stop being ridiculous, they took a seat by the water fountain in the plaza. For something as serious as this, they were taking it rather lightly. Sitting there, they chatted about the future. Levy was constantly asking her how many kids she was planning to have. Little did Lucy know, she was going to have to make the toughest decision of her life.

**Um… I forgot to tell you guys that the last voting thingy was the last one… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME DX. So yeah the votes are no longer going on and here is the winner…**

**Lucy is going to end up with… Sting**

**NALU FANS IF I MAKE YOU GUYS A SPECIAL STORY THAT'S JUST ABOUT NATSU AND LUCY WILL YOU PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE DX DX DX I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

**ESPECIALLY SINCE MY SCIENCE TEACHER GAVE US A PROJECT ABOUT A THE PLANET SHE ASSIGNED TO US. SHE GAVE ME URANUS JUST BECAUSE SHE KNEW HOW RIDICULOUS I WAS XD**

**How do the NaLu fans feel about Lucy going to have vacation somewhere (Help me decide. I was thinking like a ski resort or a beach or something) and they fall in love. WILL THAT PLEASE YOU?**

**Actually since I'm a NaLu shipper, I think it would be rather fun to make that story :D**

**StiCy had the most votes, I'll tell you how many tomorrow because I left my notebook where I keep the votes in another room in my house and my house is incredibly creepy at night ;_;**

**NaLu fans, I won't blame you if you stop reading… Just don't hate me please… If you stop reading this one… will your read my NaLu one?! Hahaha jk you can read or not read whatever you want. I really do feel bad because there were people like begging me to make it NaLu… UGHHHH THE GUILT! I AM SO SORRY I PROMISE I WILL MAKE YOU GUYS A NALU FAN FIC AND IT WILL BE SUPER FLUFFY AND IT WILL BE LIKE YOU ARE WALKING ON A RAINBOW WITH UNICORNS THAT CRAP GLITTER! (All ideas are welcome for it! Since I owe you guys I will try to get everyone's idea in if you don't hate me enough to completely ignore this… I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry….. This is all my fault because I freaking forgot to tell you that the voting finishes after the last chapter…. WAHHH don't kill me.**

**I broke so many NaLu hearts… And this is a really long A/N…**

**Until Next Time ;) Love ya all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

**Once they'd stop being ridiculous, they took a seat by the water fountain in the plaza. For something as serious as this, they were taking it rather lightly. Sitting there, they chatted about the future. Levy was constantly asking her how many kids she was planning to have. Little did Lucy know, she was going to have to make the toughest decision of her life.**

**~O~**

"Ah today was such a fun day!" Sighed Lucy as she walked home. She tried to go as slow as she could, but sooner or later, she was going to have to face Sting. "I was so busy with Levy-chan that I didn't think about it at all." She whined quietly.

She suddenly felt arms circle her waist. She looked up to see her pink haired boyfriend. "I'm glad I could find you without going to your house. Come with me?" He asked her.

Lucy was glad to have another distraction. "Sure!" She said excitedly.

Natsu grinned at her. "Ok, but you have to put on a blindfold." He said handing her a sleeping mask.

Lucy looked at him very confused. "Why? Where are we going?" She asked. She trusted him, but she wasn't very fond of surprises, unless they're not something that will scare the living day lights out of her.

"It's a surprise." Natsu said with another big grin.

_Ugh! I swear if this is another prank so help me I'll-_ Her thoughts were cut off when he placed the blindfold on her.

He took one of her hands in one of his, and he swung his free arm around her shoulders. They walked for about ten minutes before they reached the place they needed to be. He led her up some stairs, and opened a door.

"You know how you always told me you've wanted to see those eastern lights?" He asked her.

"Do you mean the northern lights?" She asked.

Natsu paused. "Probably… Anyway, you remember?" He said.

Lucy frowned. "Yeah, but you can't see them in Magnolia." She replied sadly.

Natsu laughed. "Maybe." He said while taking off her blindfold.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw herself in the planetarium, the one that her father never let her go to. She looked up at the ceiling to see a breathtaking image of an aurora. She watched in amazement as it began to move back and forth, just like a real one. Lucy gasped, and Natsu was pleased with her reaction.

"Natsu… This is amazing! How? There's no one else here. How did you get this?" She asked breathlessly.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I paid the owner to let me use it for tonight. You like it?" He asked her.

Lucy turned around and jumped on Natsu, giving him her way of a back breaking hug. "It's amazing. I love it! This is the most amazing thing I've seen in my entire life!" She said happily.

Natsu smiled. "Wait, there's more." He said. He pointed up to the ceiling again.

More colors have joined the first one, making the scene even more breathtaking than it already was.

Lucy squealed happily. "This is just incredible Natsu! I'm so happy!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Natsu hugged her. "Don't cry just yet." He whispered as he pointed to the opposite side of the ceiling.

Lucy turned around and looked up. She gasped once more. There was a line connecting some stars, making the words, "I LOVE YOU LUCE" visible. Tears fell from Lucy's face. It was the sweetest thing he's ever done for her. "I love you too Natsu." She said as she buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that until the lights in the planetarium came back on.

The Planetarium owner came out and gave Natsu a smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but the planetarium will be closing in twenty minutes. I just thought that you two should know." She said. She exited the room and entered an, "employees only" room.

Natsu took her hand again. "There's one more thing I want to show you. It's not as romantic and lovey dovey as this, but it would mean a lot if you would come with me anyways." He said smiling at her hopefully.

Lucy nodded her head. "Of course I'll come you idiot." She said while giving him an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

Natsu gave her a big grin. "Great! Let's go." He said while he held her hand. He led her through the streets for another ten minutes. They stopped in front of a big white hospital. Natsu noticed the look on Lucy's face so he clarified, "I wanted to see Wendy…" He gave her a sad smile. "If that's ok with you."

Lucy smiled up at him. "Of course it is! I want to see her to. It's been a while."

Natsu went to the lady at the front desk. "I'm here to see Wendy Dragneel." He said.

The lady gave him a sweet smile. "Of course. You know where to go Mr. Natsu." She said.

Natsu smiled at her. "Thanks." He took Lucy's hand again and led her to the elevator. He pushed the top floor button and they began to rode up. Lucy thought how sweet it was that he made sure Wendy got on the floor closest to the sky. Natsu always told her that Wendy felt more comfortable in high places.

When they reached the floor, Natsu took Lucy's hand again and led her through the corridor in front of Wendy's room. He gently pushed the room open, and that's when Lucy got her surprise. "Hey Wendy." He said quietly.

There, sitting up in front of them, was Wendy Dragneel, completely awake and attentive. "Ah, Natsu-san and Lucy-san. I haven't seen you in a long time Lucy-san." She said weakly.

Lucy stared at her dumbfound. "Wendy… When did you wake up?"

Wendy smiled at her. "I woke up yesterday, I'm not really sure what happened, but I'm glad that I can see everyone again."

Lucy walked up to her. "Natsu, am I allowed to hug her?" She asked him.

Natsu stared at her. "That's not a question for you to be asking me. But, sure if you want."

Lucy gave Wendy a huge hug. "I missed you so much! You were asleep for five months!" She exclaimed.

Wendy smiled. "But, I'm ok now right? So there's no need to worry." She said. Wendy could always make someone smile, no matter how bad the situation, she would always brighten the mood.

The three of them sat there, until the speakers said that visiting hours are over. Lucy looked at her watch and was surprised when it said ten PM. She hadn't realized that she was out so late. Her father was probably frantic, thinking that she'd run away again so she wouldn't have to marry.

Hand in hand, Natsu walked Lucy home. They stopped in front of the gates. "Lucy, you mean the world to me. I just wanted to make sure you knew that." He said while smiling.

Lucy blushed a little bit. "You mean the world to me too Natsu." She replied softly.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her passionately. Lucy responded the same.

Little did they know, Sting was watching from Lucy's window, seething with jealously and rage.

**AWWWW how cute! This chappy was fun to write… Sorry if it's rushed and short. I have comprehensive testing tomorrow and it's already late. **

**And now for the votes (For those of you who didn't see the note, the votes are still going on. My sister took my computer and changed my authors note.)**

**Natsu: 44 Sting: 42**

**NaLu is still in the lead :O (Yes the reviews say that there are more StiCy votes, but I think that someone was making more accounts just to vote for Sticy. They were made on the SAME DAY in the SAME COUNTRY with no favorite or follows on anything.)**

**Everyone give a round of applause to my detective, OneSolution. YAY!**

**Thank you OneSolution :3 (Sorry for calling you out like this I'll remove it if you'd like)**

**Don't forget to R&R, Love ya all ;), until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Natsu leaned down and kissed her passionately. Lucy responded the same.**

**Little did they know, Sting was watching from Lucy's window, seething with jealously and rage.**

**~O~**

Lucy stood in front of the door. She took a deep breath in and stepped inside. She walked through the archway into the living room, where she saw her father sitting in a chair staring into the fire. Not wanting to disturb… whatever he was doing… she turned around to leave, only to be stopped by her father.

"Lucy, come here for a moment." He said to her.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, not liking where this was going. "Yes father?" She asked politely as she could.

Her father spun his chair around to face her. "Do you know why I want you to marry Sting?" He asked her.

Lucy nodded. "It's because you want the Heartfilia line to stay strong."

Jude shook his head. "No that is not the reason, Lucy."

Lucy looked at him with a confused look. "Then what could it be?" She asked, now curious.

He turned to look at the portrait of her mother hanging over the fire. "It's because Layla wanted this to happen."

Lucy gasped. _Wh-what? _She thought.

"Allow me to explain. Weisslogia and your mother were very good friends. Sting's mother and Layla were even better friends. Layla found out that Weisslogia's wife was pregnant about half a month before she was. Being the girls that they were, they wanted you two to grow up together, and get married in the future, so that you could share the same friendship that they did." "But when Sting was born, she died giving birth to him, and we went our separate ways. Weisslogia was so depressed he was hardly a father figure for Sting. He always blamed him for the death of his wife. " "As you know, when you were about seven, Layla passed away due to the sickness she had. She told me that whatever happens to her, that I ensure that the two of you get married, so that their friendship could live on through you." He turned to face Lucy, whose face was stricken with grief and shock. "Now do you understand why this is so important to me? It was your mothers dying wish."

Lucy balled her fists. She loved Natsu with all her heart, but if it was her mother's wish… then… "Fine… I'll… I'll do it… For mother's sake…" She said as she turned around.

Jude turned around and looked into the fire again. When she left the room, he smiled deviously. "Layla, that child was never too bright… I'm sorry I had to trick her… but the Heartfilia family won't be stopped. No matter what."

~O~

Lucy opened the door to her bedroom. _Of course he's in here. _She thought as he turned to face her.

Sting smiled at her. "So, where did… Natsu… take you?" He asked, saying Natsu's name with so much bitterness.

Lucy winced slightly at his harsh tone. "He… he took me to the planetarium. And then we talked with his sister who just got out of her coma." She said quietly.

Sting froze. _Sister… coma? _He thought. "What do you mean coma?" He said.

Lucy looked up to meet his gaze. "Wendy, his sister, and his mother were in a car crash about five months ago. While his mother passed away, his sister was in a coma… I guess you know now why he was so mad at you before…" She said quietly once again.

Sting felt so guilty. If only he'd known that, he wouldn't have provoked Natsu the way he did. Sure he hated the guy's guts, but Sting probably put him through torment mentioning his deceased mother over and over again.

Lucy scoffed slightly. "I guess we're all in the same group here… huh?" She said looking at him.

Sting blinked. _How does she know about my mother? _He thought.

Lucy read the expression on Sting's face. "My dad explained why this marriage is arranged. Looks like our parents history went back farther than I thought." She said.

Sting knew this story. Lucy's mother passed away when she was born… Or at least that's what his father told him. His mother passed away because her heart failed. It just failed. And it was strange because his mother was always so conscious about her health.

Sting swallowed his grief, ready to take her to the place where he would propose. "I know it's late, but would you be willing to come out with me before you go to bed?" He asked her.

Lucy had enough adventure for one night, but it couldn't hurt. She was so oblivious to what was about to happen. "Sure." She answered.

Sting took her hand and Lucy blushed with surprise. As they passed the living room, Lucy's father gave them a glance before looking back into the fire. Sting opened the door and they headed out. He led her into the forest on a gravel pathway. Lucy took in her surroundings. She'd never been this way before! _Just where is he taking me...? _She thought fearfully.

It seemed as if they'd been walking for ages, until they finally reached a little clearing. "Your dad told me you like stars… so…" He pointed to the sky. Sure enough, you could get a full view of some constellations. There was Aries! And Cancer! You could just barely make out Aquarius! Lucy smiled as she remembered the names her mother had given them.

"This is nice Sting! I love it." She said smiling looking at him, only to have her eyes widen at the sight before her. Sure enough, Sting's diversion worked. While she was looking up at the stars, he took the chance to get down on one knee and open the box with the engagement ring.

Sting wanted to avoid her look, but he knew he couldn't. "So… um… Lucy Heartfilia… Will you… marry me?" He asked. He didn't mean to pause, but it just happened.

Lucy thought back to what her father told her. She took a deep breath. "Yes, I will marry you Sting Eucliffe."

**HOLY SHIT! LUCY'S FATHER TRICKED HER! STING PROPOSED AND SHE SAID YES!**

**Again, don't worry NaLu fans. Just because she said yes doesn't mean something can't go horribly wrong ):) Mwa hahahahaha**

**(I swear to god this is the real me, I'm at my weekend house and I don't have my little voting book. I will tell you on Monday or Tuesday or whenever I update this.)**

**Don't forget to R&R and vote for your favorite couple! Love ya ;)! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sting wanted to avoid her look, but he knew he couldn't. "So… um… Lucy Heartfilia… Will you… marry me?" He asked. He didn't mean to pause, but it just happened.**

**Lucy thought back to what her father told her. She took a deep breath. "Yes, I will marry you Sting Eucliffe."**

~O~

Sting and Lucy walked back hand in hand. Lucy wasn't exactly comfortable with it, but if she was going to marry the guy, she was going to have to get used to it. _It's for mom. If she wanted it, then what kind of daughter would I be if I declined her dying wish? _Lucy thought. It broke her heart that she would have to part with Natsu. Lucy couldn't help but wonder… when she first met Natsu she felt like she's seen him before… but where?

"Are you sure about this?" Sting asked her; casting her a side glance.

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess." She responded.

As they exited the forest back into the garden, she noticed a scar over Sting's right eye. How had she not noticed that sooner? She treated the guys face for Pete's sake. "Sting, where did you get that scar?" She asked.

Sting stopped walking and froze completely, as if reliving a painful memory…

"_Hey little girl, why don't you come with us?" A group of older men approached Sting, his brother Rogue, and Rogue's best friend Yukino. At the time they were studying for an upcoming exam at the café. They were in the tenth grade, and it was a pretest for college administrators to see. One of the men grabbed Yukino's hand. "We'll show you a good time." The one with purple hair said. _

_Rogue smacked the other guys hand away, "leave her alone." He said. "She's not interested." _

_Yukino was too afraid to even move, but she nodded slightly._

_One of the other guys pushed Rogue down. "Get out of here kid, a dame like her needs a real guy." _

_Rogue stood up immediately, "I said… leave… her… alone!" He said throwing a punch at the guy who pushed him. The guy fell backwards and held his face._

_The man holding Yukino's hand let go. "You're going to get it kid." He said getting into a fighting stance. _

_Rogue did the same. "Sting, you and Yukino get out of here." _

_Sting's eyes widened. "I'm not going to leave you here by you"-_

"_JUST GO!" He shouted. Sting knew why he didn't want Yukino to get hurt. For the longest time Rogue has liked Yukino in more than a friend way._

_Sting couldn't just leave his brother behind. "I'm not going to leave you. That's final." He said firmly._

_Rogue cast him a dark look. "Go. I mean it Sting, take her out of here." _

_Seeing that Rogue was distracted, the guy took his chance and kicked him in the face. Rogue flew back and landed winded on his back. _

_Unfortunately it was late, and they were the last people at the café. No one was around to see the fight, and the café owner was in the back._

"_Here, Cobra take this." Another guy said tossing Cobra a knife. _

_Cobra smiled a dark smile. "Thanks." He said, opening the knife._

_Rogue stared at him and glared. _

"_I'm going to give you one last chance. Hand over the broad." He said. _

_Sting gently pushed Yukino behind him. Rogue kicked Cobra in the balls when he was looking at Sting. Cobra cursed and pulled Rogue up. "You're going to so die now you little punk."_

_He drew the knife back. Rogue did nothing, but stare into Cobra's eyes in a malice way. _

_Sting couldn't just stand and watch the guy hurt his brother. He ran up and ripped Rogue out of his Cobra's hands, both guys very surprised. However, it didn't stop Cobra from pushing the knife forward. Sting barely dodged the knife, but it ended up cutting above his eye very deep._

"_Hey! What are you kids doing?! Get out of my café!" The café owner yelled running up to the fighting people with a broom in his hands. "The cops are going to be here any moment! Scat!" He said running in front of Sting._

_Cobra shoved the knife into his pocket. "Shit the cops are coming? We got to run!" He said turning and fleeing the sight. The other guys thought about what just happened, and then ran after him._

_The Café owner sighed. "I swear they turn up every night at this time." "Sting, are you alright?"_

_Sting was too busy processing what just happened. He felt something warm and sticky drip down his face. He put his hand up to where he was cut. _

_Yukino gasped. "I-I'm sorry! This is my entire fault! If only I didn't ask you guys to come study with me!" She said quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_Sting shook his head. "I'm fine really. It doesn't hurt, see?" He said as he poked his wound. In reality, it hurt like hell, but he couldn't let Yukino know that. He smiled painfully. "I didn't feel a thing." He said tightly._

_However, Yukino was no fool. She saw right through his ploy. More tears streamed down her face. "It's not ok! You got hurt because of me!" She said while crying._

_Rogue immediately put Yukino's face in between his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs; earning a colorful blush from her. "It's ok Yukino, as long as you're safe…" he murmured._

"_Really Yukino, it's fine." Sting added, smiling honestly._

_Yukino sniffled. "Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly._

_Sting smiled. "Positive."…_

"Sting?" A voice took him out of the trance. "Sting, are you alright?" He looked down to see his wife to be.

Sting smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lucy cocked her head. "So what happened to your head?" She asked again.

Sting smiled painfully, just like he had at the café. "I- when I was little I fell and hit my head on a rock."

Lucy looked unconvinced. "If you say so." "Anyway, we should probably go inside then." She said opening the door.

Sting and Lucy walked into the living room, where they saw Weisslogia and Jude sitting and talking in hushed voices. They saw them walk into the house, and nodded approvingly when they saw the ring on Lucy's finger.

Jude spoke first. "So I see that Sting proposed to you."

Lucy nodded politely.

"Well, now that you're getting married, I suppose you should be living in the same house. I'm going to recommend this house, just because Lucy's room is bigger than Sting's." Jude said.

Weisslogia nodded. "Yes, that would be good."

Lucy, hearing all of this, shook her head violently. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Who said anything about living together?"

"Lucy, married couples live together…" Sting whispered in her ear.

Lucy mentally face palmed herself. How did she forget that? "But still!" She whined.

"Lucy, don't rebel against this." Jude said, struggling to keep from getting angry. Jude wanted them to be together as fast as possible. He wanted nothing to stand in the way of the Heartfilia line being secured. "Both of you just go to Lucy's room."

Lucy stared at her father wide eyed. "But fath- Hey put me down!" She said as Sting threw her over his shoulder.

Sting glanced at the two adults who stared at him with their mouths hanging open. "Night." He said casually as he walked up the stairs holding Lucy who was still protesting, kicking and whining.

When they got to Lucy's room, Sting tossed her onto her bed and walked over to sit in a chair. "What the hell was that for?!" Lucy asked.

Sting kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. I'd rather not get on your dad's bad side if that's ok with you."

"Well I would've gone up myself!" She replied angrily. She glanced at the clock; it said 11:03. She gasped. This was going to mess up her sleep schedule majorly! "I'm going to go change, you better not do anything." She said while grabbing her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and you could hear it lock.

Sting rolled his eyes. "She's so weird." He mumbled as he fell asleep.

~O~

Lucy walked out of the bathroom to see Sting asleep in one of her chairs. "At least he won't be sleeping next to me…" She whispered to herself as she walked over to him. "I don't want him to catch a cold…" She said as she went in search of a spare blanket.

Once she'd found one, she walked over to him again and laid it on him. "You know, when he's not opening his mouth and sounding like an ass, he looks pret"- she was cut off by Sting suddenly grabbing her wrist. He yanked her down so that he was sitting next to him in the chair.

"I look what?" He asked only a few inches from her face.

Lucy felt her face heat up. "No-nothing!" She said trying to leave the chair.

Sting smirked. "Aw, don't you want to stay here with your darling fiancée?" He whispered into her ear.

Lucy shivered. Why was he being so creepy all of a sudden? "Sting wh-what are you doing?" She asked still trying to leave the chair.

Sting laughed and let her go. "I had you going there didn't I?" He said while laughing.

Lucy stomped her foot. "Ugh! I can't believe I actually agreed to marry you!" She said while slipping under her covers. "Good night!" She said aggressively as she turned off the lights.

Sting sat there in silence. "Can I come in"-

"NO!"

Sting let the silence prolong again. "I'm still going to." He stated.

Lucy felt her face heat up again. "Fine! Do whatever you want. Just don't touch me."

Sting got up and slipped under the covers with her. "Good night, darling." He smirked in the darkness.

Lucy felt her face heat up… once… again. "I said, GOOD NIGHT!"

Sting laughed under his breath. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**You guys are going to murder my face aren't you? I know I know I told you I'd probably update on Monday or Tuesday, but school was being terrible especially Spanish. Welp here are the votes:**

**Natsu: 52 Sting: 58**

**StiCy is in the lead again!**

**Meh, I'm tired. Oh guess what (even though you probably don't care) I got a babysitting job :D! Yay we're all pretending to actually care! Aw you guys are so sweet *le blush***

**I get really weird when I'm tired… I don't know…**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy felt her face heat up… once… again. "I said, GOOD NIGHT!" **

**Sting laughed under his breath. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.**

**~O~**

When Lucy woke up; Sting was definitely invading her personal space. Lucy blushed and quickly got out of the bed. She walked out onto the balcony to enjoy the morning breezes. It was 7:20. She always wakes up around this time. It was so tranquil and quiet.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and she looked up. Sting was looking down at her.

Lucy blushed slightly. "Good morning." She said.

Sting smiled. "Good morning."

It was weird. Normally she would've pushed him away and said that he was way too close. So… why didn't she? This marriage idea was messing with her head.

She heard the familiar ring of her phone and she scurried over to it; making Sting roll his eyes. She picked it up.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy yelled into her phone; causing Lucy to quickly move the phone off her ear.

Lucy groaned. "What is it, Levy-chan?" Lucy replied.

"I'M HAVING A CRISIS!" She screamed into the phone.

Lucy began to worry. "What's the crisis?" She asked.

"THE LIBRARY HAS MY FAVORITE BOOK CHECKED OUT!" Levy yelled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever will you do?" She laughed.

Levy laughed as well. "Whatever just meet me by the fountain." She said and hung up.

Lucy stood up and saw Sting sitting on the railing of her balcony. "Sting, get down from there. You'll fall." She said.

Sting turned to looked at her. "Aw, you do care." He smirked as Lucy blushed.

"N-no! I'm leaving!" She said as she rushed out of the room.

~O~

"Lu-chan over her"- Levy stop herself and stared at Lucy's hand.

Lucy looked confused. "What?" She asked following Levy's gaze. Lucy slid her hand behind her back. "Oh… um… that's just…"

Levy screamed, making a lot of people look at her as if she were crazy. "Lu-chan! You're getting married! Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me!"

She screamed in her face shaking her back and forth. "I"-

"Oh my god! I'm going to get Mira for the wedding planning! We need to get you a dress! Let's go to the cake shop! Oh my god my best friend is getting married!" Levy continued to scream.

"Levy-chan calm the hell down!" Lucy yelled back.

Levy immediately became quiet.

Lucy huffed. "Thank you."

The people around them continued to stare at the two girls.

"Um, Lu-chan. You're causing a scene." Levy said while surveying the area.

Lucy face-palmed. "You're the one causing a scene…" She deadpanned.

Levy laughed. "Let's just go." She said while grinning bashfully. She took Lucy's arm and dragged her over to the café.

Lucy sat down across from Levy. "Can I have a cup of tea please?" She asked the waiter.

The waiter scribbled down something in his note pad. "And for you miss?" He asked Levy.

Levy stared at the menu. "I'll have an iced hot chocolate." She said.

The waiter smiled. "Coming right up."

Levy turned her attention back to Lucy. "Ok, I brought my notebook. We're doing wedding planning right now."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Levy smiled. "Oh- But we have to tell Erza first!" She said taking out her cellphone.

"Um, Levy-chan? I don't think that's a good idea…" Lucy said.

Levy giggled. "Don't be ridiculous." "Hey Erza!" She said putting it on speaker.

"What is it Levy? I'm on a date with Jellal?" Erza said.

Levy pouted. "Fine. I was just going to tell you that Lu-chan's getting married."

An eerie silence came off the line and soon the line went dead. Not even a minute later, Erza appeared in the café doorway dragging Jellal who looked as if he might throw up.

Lucy and Levy sweat-dropped. "How did you know we were here?" Lucy asked cautiously.

Erza ignored her question. "WHY WAS I NOTIFIED OF THIS NOW?!" Erza bellowed.

Lucy shrunk back in her seat. By now, the people at the café were used to hearing the three girls scream. They didn't really pay much attention to them.

Jellal steadied himself. "We left our ice cr"- Jellal became quiet when he saw Erza look at him with a look that says, "I don't care."

Sometimes he wondered why he in a relationship with her. Oh yeah. It's because she's the sweetest nicest girl on the planet.

Erza sat down beside Lucy and took her hand to study the ring. "Who are you getting married to?" She asked as Jellal took a seat across from Erza and next to Levy.

Lucy laughed. "That's where things get complicated…" She said while looking at everything but the two girls.

Levy leaned forward. "Yeah I don't know either. Spill, Lu-chan."

Lucy gulped. "Um… Sting." She said very quietly.

Erza stared at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Sting Eucliffe."

Levy froze. Erza froze. Jellal was more interested in staring at Erza.

"WHAT?!" The two girls screamed at the same time. "NOT NATSU?!" They screamed once more.

Erza got up. "We're going to meet him now." She decided. "I need to see if he's good enough."

Levy stood up as well. "Agreed."

Jellal got up and kissed Erza on the cheek. "I'm going to let you guys handle this." He said while smiling at her.

Erza smiled back. "Ok. I'll see you later." She said as she dragged a complaining Lucy out of the café.

Jellal chuckled. "Girls will be girls…" He said.

"Excuse me." The waiter said approaching Jellal. "Here's the bill."

Jellal stared at the bill. "Of course…" He said while giving the waiter his money.

~O~

"Wait Erza!" Lucy said; trying to dig her heels into the floor.

Erza stopped and turned to her. "Absolutely not. I won't have some creepy weirdo marry my friend. Levy and I need to make sure he's husband material. Isn't that right Levy?" She asked Levy, who had just managed to catch up with them.

Levy panted. "Erza. Slow down!" She said trying to catch her breath.

Erza nodded. "Sorry, sorry." She said as she began to walk again.

Levy walked next to Lucy; who was being dragged by Erza. "Now, Lucy. If he's a creep, I won't let you marry him." Levy explained.

They walked through the gates. Erza gently pushed her to the door. "Open it."

Lucy hesitated.

"Lucy…"

"Lu-chan…"

Lucy shivered. They sounded like demons from hell. "Ok, ok!" She said turning the knob.

She cautiously opened the door and took a small step inside. A peanut flew past her face; narrowly missing her. She yelped in surprise and jumped back into Erza.

Erza stepped into the building with a deadly intent.

Sting's laughter echoed through the house. "Oh my god Lucy! You should've seen your face!"

Lucy's eye twitched as she stomped past Erza towards Sting. "You little-! I am going to rip your head off!" She said stomping towards him.

Sting's laugh didn't falter. "Oh I'd like to see you try!" He said falling out of the chair.

Erza and Levy watched from the doorway. Levy pulled out a notebook and a pen.

Erza nodded in approval.

"Add a hundred points for cute sense of humor…" Levy muttered scribbling something into her notebook."

"Ah but that could've hurt Lucy. Deduct fifty of those points." Erza replied.

Lucy and Sting both stared at the two. "Points?" They said at the same time.

Levy nodded. "We're giving Sting points when he does something good and taking them away when he does something bad."

Sting froze. "What?" He asked.

Erza took the pen and notebook from Levy. "We're also helping plan the wedding." Erza said.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "I never said you could do that!" She exclaimed.

Levy smiled. "Well we are anyway. Deal with it Lu-chan."

Erza sketched something into the notebook. "What about a dress like this?" She asked Levy.

Levy nodded. "Lu-chan would look totally sexy in that."

Lucy blushed. "Wait what? Aren't I the one who decides that?" She asked.

Sting smirked and thought about Lucy in a revealing wedding dress.

Erza noticed this right away and furiously scribbled something in the notebook. "Deduction of fifty points for imagining Lucy in something inappropriate."

Sting smacked his head against the table. "I never d"-

Levy took the notebook. "Deduction of ten points for possible damage of Heartfilia furniture. You have negative ten points." Levy said.

Sting immediately shut up.

Erza and Levy studied him for a moment. "Add ten points back for not talking back that time." Erza told Levy as she wrote something in the notebook.

Levy looked at Sting who looked very uncomfortable. "If you can get a thousand points by the end of the week we'll let you marry Lu-chan."

Lucy sighed. Knowing him, it would be impossible. _That might work. Erza I know for a fact won't let him marry me if she doesn't like him… Maybe I could get married to Natsu instead… AH! What am I thinking! This is for mom! _Lucy thought.

Erza took the things back. "Go about your daily routines. Pretend we aren't here." She said while taking a step back.

Levy nodded. "Just keep it PG you two." She said as she winked at Lucy.

Lucy blushed furiously. "What?! We haven't even kissed yet?! What has gotten into you Levy-chan?"

Erza and Levy stared at her with their mouths wide open. "YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED?!" They shouted into her face.

Lucy took a step back. "Natsu's my boyfriend. Wouldn't that be considered cheating?" She said.

Sting slammed his hand on the table. "Natsu…" He said with hatred.

Levy grinned. "Jealousy. Not a good trait, but in this case…" She trailed off writing something into the notebook. "Add twenty points for caring!" She said proudly.

Erza's face lit up and she whispered something into Levy's ear. Levy grinned evilly. "That is indeed a wonderful plan, Erza…" She said.

Lucy shivered. What were they planning this time?

Erza stood back up. "Sting, if you can give Lucy the most romantic kiss we've ever seen, we'll give you two hundred points."

Lucy's jaw dropped and she blushed. "Wait! Don't you need me approval on this?!" She yelled.

Sting's face lit up. "I think that can be arranged…" He said.

Levy and Erza smiled the same smile. "This is going to be interesting, don't you think Erza?" She asked.

Erza nodded. "Oh yes. Very interesting."

Lucy groaned. Her friends and their crazy schemes.

**Please don't kill me for the late update. It's my last month of school so they're pilling on tests. I've studied like none stop. Finals are the worst… ;-;**

**Here are the votes:**

**Natsu: 59 Sting: 67**

**Wow… StiCy is winning by a lot…**

**Hey guys. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or crush any hearts. Should I make two endings for this or no? Some people have suggested it already. Good or bad idea?**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all! Until next time!**

**(p.s. LOOK UP HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP BY AVRIL LAVIGNE. IT'S HER NEW SONG! SHE IS TOTALLY MY FAVORITE SINGER!**

**She's so awesome T-T)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Erza nodded. "Oh yes. Very interesting."**

**Lucy groaned. Her friends and their crazy schemes.**

**~O~**

"Lucy, where are we going?" Sting asked.

Lucy had left the house in hope that the three others wouldn't follow her, but of course, they did. She knew that Erza and Levy were slinking around in the bushes jotting down notes or something. "I'm going to visit someone." She replied simply.

Sting groaned. She had said that same thing every time he asked. He wanted more details.

Lucy stopped in front of the hospital.

"Why are we at a hospital?" Sting asked. He was quite confused.

Lucy smiled up at the building. "I want to visit someone." She said again. She walked through the doors and Sting followed close after. Levy and Erza going through a few seconds after them.

Lucy walked up the receptionist. "Hello. I would like to see Wendy Dragneel." She said with a smile.

Sting tensed at the name. _This is pinky's sister?_ Sting thought. Wendy was a nice name. He assumed that she would be nice. We all know how true that is.

The receptionist smiled back warmly. "Please go to the top floor. Once you exit the elevator, turn right. It's the last room to your right."

Lucy thanked her and got into the elevator with Sting. Levy and Erza took the other one to the top floor.

The elevator reached the top floor and Lucy led Sting to Wendy's room. She stopped in front of the door. "Sting, she's just woken up. Be… normal." She said opening the door.

Sting thought for a moment. "I'm normal…" He muttered.

"Not really." Another voice was heard. A voice that Sting hated. A voice he knew all too well.

Lucy's face broke into a smile. "Hey Natsu! I didn't know you were here." She said smiling.

Natsu got up and kissed her.

"Um… Natsu-san. Please get a room, but not my room." Wendy joked from the bed.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu. "Hi Wendy!" She said cheerfully. "Hope you're doing ok!" She said while walking to Wendy's bedside.

Wendy had a bandage wrapped around her head. "I'm alright. My head hurts a little bit, but that's it." She said smiling. Wendy saw something shine on Lucy's hand and she gasped. "Lucy-san! Are you and Natsu-san getting married?" She asked.

Lucy froze as well as Natsu. Sting smirked. "About that…" Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy… What's going on?" Natsu said with a hurt tone.

Sting took this opportunity. "What's going on is, I'm marrying Lucy." He said with a rather large smirk. He swung his arm around Lucy's shoulders, who couldn't meet Natsu's gaze.

Erza and Levy were observing from behind the doorway; staying as hidden as they could. "Rubbing it in his face. Deduction of 10 points." Erza whispered to Levy, who jotted down everything as fast as she could.

Lucy took Natsu's hand. "I'm sorry… It's… It's for my mother…" She replied on the verge of tears.

Upon hearing this, Sting froze completely. She was only marrying him because her mother wanted her to? Not from her own will? Sting thought that she actually loved him.

Natsu pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you, Luce. I don't want to lose you, but I want you to be happy." He whispered. "But… I can't let you marry this douchebag." He said again, sending a glared towards Sting. "He's not good enough for you."

Sting scoffed at that remark. "Like you're any better." He countered.

Natsu let go of Lucy and walked over to Sting.

"Natsu-san, please don't fight with… um…" Wendy said trying to think of a name.

"Sting." Sting informed her.

Wendy sent him a grateful smile. "Please don't fight with Sting-san. He seems nice." Wendy said innocently.

Natsu glared at her. "Are you actually taking his side, Wendy?" He said with disbelief.

Wendy's eyes widened. "No! I just don't want you to fight. I'm on nobody's side. Please don't fight!" She pleaded.

Natsu smirked while cracking his knuckles. "Sorry Wendy. No can do." He said.

Sting smirked back at him. "This is just about to get interesting." He countered.

Before anyone could throw any punches, Levy and Erza ran into the room. "I knew they were following me…" Lucy muttered.

Erza stared at Natsu and Sting with a _very _angry expression. "Both of you are acting like children!" She shouted, making everyone cringe. "Neither of you deserve Lucy. Lucy, take that ring off."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

Erza sent her a serious look and Lucy took it off in fear. Erza shoved the ring into Sting's hands. "You propose when you two can act like mature adults." She turned to Natsu. "If you want Lucy you have to step up your game." She said.

Levy stepped forward. "Lu-chan, we won't let you marry either until they're mature." She said taking Lucy's hand, dragging her out of the hospital room.

Erza followed shortly after glaring at the two boys. "Feel better, Wendy." She said to the shocked Wendy.

Sting and Natsu glared at each other and sat in chairs that were on opposite sides of Wendy's bed.

Wendy gave her brother a worried expression. "Natsu-san, Sting-san, please don't fight. You both want Lucy-san to love you right?" She asked.

"What do you know about love?" Sting said harshly.

Natsu stood up quickly. "Don't talk to her like that." He growled.

Sting scoffed. "Jeez. Sorry." He said, not really meaning it. "So what do you know about love?" He asked again in a nicer tone.

Wendy blushed. "O-oh… um… Natsu-san I don't know how you'll react… but um…" She said quietly.

Natsu cocked his head. "What?" He asked.

"RomeoandIweregoingout!" Wendy said with incredible speed.

Natsu stared at her for a moment. "Well… It seems like I need to kill someone for tainting my innocent sister…" He said standing up.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Please don't Natsu-san! I know how you can get Lucy-san!" She pleaded.

Natsu and Sting turned their attention to her. "Huh?" They said simultaneously.

Wendy shrank back. "Well, I'm a girl and I'm friends with Lucy-san. I know what she likes and things like that." She said quietly.

Sting and Natsu looked at each other. They both agreed on something for once.

"Do tell." Sting said.

~O~

Erza, Lucy and Levy sat down at their table in the café. "Why do we always come here to deal with problems?" Lucy asked.

Levy ignored the question and passed her, her notebook. There were multiple notes jotted down in messy hand writing.

-_Is questioning quite a bit. Getting annoying?_

_-Picking fight with Natsu. Deduction 10 points._

_-Making it seem like Lucy's an object. Deduction another 10 points._

"No one treated me like and object…" Lucy objected.

_-Getting ready to fight in front of Wendy. Deduction twenty points._

"As you can see, Lucy, Sting hasn't impressed us yet." Erza said. "If this behavior keeps up, you won't be marrying him." She stated.

"But, my moth"-

"I know what your mother said." Erza interfered. "But, this is for your own good. We want _you_ to be happy. You should marry someone you love." Erza said.

Levy nodded. "You also probably shouldn't go home. Sting will be there." She said.

Erza nodded. "You're right. She should stay at your house, Levy. You haven't moved in with Gajeel."

Levy blushed. "Y-yeah. Since it's you and Jellal…" She said.

Lucy phone began to ring. "Hello?" She answered it and Erza and Levy listened intently.

"Um… Is this Lucy Heartfilia?" A sweet voice sounded from the other end.

Lucy had never heard this voice before. "Yes, who is this?" She asked, now curious about the person on the other end of the line.

"This is Lisanna Strauss. I'm friends with Natsu." Lisanna said.

Lucy tensed. "Oh... It's nice to meet you." She said quietly.

Lisanna laughed. "Nice to meet you too. I just wanted to t- Juvia and Gray stop making out in the backseat." She said to two people.

"Juvia is just showing Gray-sama how much she loves him." Another voice replied. Lucy assumed there was someone else besides Gray and Juvia since it was in third person.

She heard Lisanna sigh. "Anyways. I just wanted to tell you that we're visiting. I would really want to meet the girl that Natsu's always talking about." Lisanna said with a smile. "I also wanted to tell you that there is nothing going on between Natsu and I. You seemed nervous when you answered so I just wanted to clarify."

Lucy blushed and felt relief flood over her. "Good to know." She joked.

Lisanna laughed. "Ok. I'll see you so- Gray! Don't start this again in my car!" Lisanna hung up the phone to yell at the two love birds in the back of her car.

Lucy blinked and turned off the phone.

"Who was that?" Levy and Erza asked.

Lucy smiled to herself. "No one." She replied.

**I wasn't sure how to end this chapter… Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Here are da votes! Also, I still might do two endings if you guys like. Tell me what you think.**

**NaLu: 63 StiCy:76**

**Wow… Well then…**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until Next time!**

**~Sil**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Who was that?" Levy and Erza asked.**

**Lucy smiled to herself. "No one." She replied**

~O~

Natsu and Sting pushed each other as they bolted down the street to the book store.

Natsu planned to get Lucy a new romance novel, he gagged at the thought of him browsing through them, and Sting planned on getting her a book on astrology.

"Get out of my way pinky."

"You're the one who's in my way!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you in front of me?"

"Because you're just slow… at life."

"That made no sense whatsoever."

"It did to!"

"Keep thinking that."

On and on the two boys went until they reached the bookstore and was hushed by the lady working behind the counter. They both went to find their respective books.

Natsu looked around the racks of romance novels, trying to remember which ones Lucy had and didn't have. Her entire room was filled with them! How was he supposed to know?

Sting had a rather easy time. He just picked up the astrology book that said limited edition and hoped that she didn't have it. He remembered that she had a crap ton of books in her room, and scattered all over the house.

Natsu just decided to get her one with a gold sticker. Of course he didn't read it, why would we expect him to?

They both rushed to the counter to pay, and back to Wendy.

Wendy had fallen asleep in her bed and Natsu was going to wait for her to wake up again, but Sting had to run in yelling, "Ok, now what?!"

Natsu smacked him on the head. "She was sleeping you idiot!"

"Natsu-niisan it's ok." Wendy said sleepily.

Natsu looked at her. Wendy rarely called him niisan, or even nii. Normally it was just san, and he didn't know why. He huffed and sat back down.

Wendy smiled warmly at the two of them. "Time for step two." She said while yawning.

~O~

Lucy and Levy sat on Levy's couch; both girls crying their eyes out. They were watching the saddest romance tragedy movie they've ever seen. A carton of chocolate ice cream half empty in each girl's hand, and two boxes of tissues sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"No! She's alive! Don't kil- NO!" Shrieked Lucy.

The female protagonist walked in through the door and saw her lover on the floor dead. She screamed.

Levy grabbed another tissue. "Why did the colonel have to lie to him?! Why?!" Levy sobbed. "First her father, then her brother, and now her lover! " She continued.

The female protagonist's husband came through the door and both girls gasped. The two lovers have been having a secret affair, and now, apparently, the colonel told the husband.

The husband held a gun up in the direction of the woman. "You… you deceived me!" He yelled, cocking the gun.

Levy and Lucy pleaded to the television. "Don't kill her!" Lucy wailed.

The woman looked up from her lover. "Go ahead… kill me. That way I'll be free from this wretched life." She said bravely.

The husband smiled wickedly. A gun shot pierced the air, and the woman fell atop her lover. "I'm… co-coming… darling…" She sighed. She took one last shaky breath and died.

The ending credits popped up onto the screen.

Lucy and Levy sobbed. "That was so sad!" Lucy cried.

"It was so beautiful!" Levy blew her nose.

"Ok, I got th- What in the world happened in here?" Erza asked, taking in the scene. She'd been gone grocery shopping to make sure Levy and Lucy had what they needed, and she came back to see used tissues littering the floor, credits to a movie, and two half eaten cartons of chocolate ice cream.

Levy and Lucy tried to explain, but collapsed into another fit of sobs.

Erza rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. Sometimes she just didn't understand her friends.

**I know this is a REALLY short chapter. The shortest I've ever done. I just wanted to get an update for you guys.**

**(Yes I reuploaded this chapter… I forgot to put the votes in…)**

**Here are da votes.**

**NaLu: 70 StiCy:77**

**My Spanish teacher is being a pain. She wrote a nasty letter to my parents saying how I wasn't prepared for class and that I'm leaving my responsibilities. I admit, I forgot my Spanish Binder, but I had my cousin's wedding so I was thinking about that!**

**I'm like: Ok, you know what? I was thinking about my cousin's wedding (which was also why I couldn't update) and I think that's a bit more important than your stupid final exam! So shut up and let me live my life!**

**But in reality when she confronted me about this in school, I'm like: Yes, I understand. Next time I'll be more prepared. **

**I'll get a longer update for you guys next time! Promise!**

**I also will probably end up making two endings.**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**

**~Sil**


	12. Chapter 12

**Erza rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. Sometimes she just didn't understand her friends. **

**~O~**

"Lu-chan! You can't leave the apartment." Levy repeated blocking the door with her tiny body.

"But Levy-chan! Why? It's not like I'm going to see them!" Lucy complained.

Levy rolled her eyes. "How do I know that, Lu-chan? You're on lock down." She said while giggling.

Lucy groaned. "Please, Levy-chan!" She begged.

"Nope, they have to come to you. Erza's orders."

"But why?" Lucy whined.

"This is for your own good, Lu-chan." Levy finished.

Lucy groaned and walked back to the couch to continue watching the movie she and Levy were watching only moments before.

"But… Maryanne! I love you!"

"No! *sob* You've betrayed me one to many times!"

Normally, Lucy would've been on the verge of tears, like Levy, but she was too frustrated to pay attention. _I wonder what Natsu and Sting are doing right now… _She though despondently.

~O~

"Hawaii"

"Paris!"

Hawaii!"

"PARIS!"

"Hawaii is WAY more romantic than stupid Paris!"

"Oh really? Does Paris have the Eiffel tower? No, it doesn't!"

"Yeah but it has the boat thingies that take you around the city!"

"You idiot! They're called gondolas and they aren't even IN Hawaii!"

"Both of you shut up right now!" Erza stopped the two boys from arguing any further.

Wendy smiled painfully. "I personally think Venice would be better…" She mumbled quietly after hearing the word gondola.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. The two boys were arguing over which city was more romantic, as this was phase two of Wendy's plan. Wendy called Erza in a panic because the two boys had begun to argue over which city was better.

So far, they had Phase one, which was to get her a book she would enjoy. Phase two is to buy three plane tickets to go to a romantic city that the two had to agree on.

"Paris is the city of fricken love." Sting said crossly.

"Yeah, but have you even been to Hawaii? Luce loves pretty flowers and Hawaii is filled with them!" Natsu countered.

Erza shot them both a glare and the two immediately shut up. She sighed. "Wendy, what do you think is better?"

Wendy smiled again. "I personally think Venice is better." She said while adjusting the hospital bed. "Because of all the gondolas and architecture." She added.

"Archi what now?" Natsu asked being very confused.

Sting rolled his eyes. "Architecture, dumbass. Pick up a book would you."

Natsu jumped out of his seat. "I'll have you know that I read goodnight moon Erza shot them both, once more, another glare. "Venice it is. Natsu and Sting, go buy the tickets." She commanded.

The two boys ran out of the room to the airport which was farther than they thought.

By the time they got there they were struggling to breath. Natsu and Sting both slapped their share of the money to the frightened ticket salesman. "Three for Venice." They said scarily.

The ticket salesman threw them three tickets for Venice and the two boys ran out of the airport and back to the hospital where Erza and Wendy were waiting.

"H-here." They collapsed onto the floor as they handed Erza the plane tickets.

Wendy smiled. "Time for Phase three."

…**. *Hides in corner* I have no excuse ;-; I've just been really lazy…**

**ON LIGHTER NEWS MY SPANISH TEACHER GOT FIRED :D I got out of school on the seventh… HAPPY DAY!**

**Kk, don't kill me but I lost the votes… sooooo I'm just going to go with last chapters votes:**

**NaLu: 70 StiCy:77**

**I also won't be able to update anything next week since I'm going to Ohio with my best friend. We're going to Cedar Point ^-^**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

"**H-here." They collapsed onto the floor as they handed Erza the plane tickets.**

**Wendy smiled. "Time for Phase three."**

**~O~**

"Lu-chan get off your lazy bum and get off the couch!" Levy whined at her friend.

Lucy had been sulking on the couch all morning and she refused to get up. After being in that house for three days she was getting claustrophobic. She hadn't stepped foot on concrete for so long and she was getting sick of the plush carpet under her feet.

"Lu-chan! Stop being such a party pooper! They'll come, believe me." Levy said, trying to brighten her friend's mood.

Lucy scoffed into the pillow she'd brought to the couch. "Yeah right, I'm going to be stuck here forever."

_Ring, ring_

"Speak of the devil…" Levy smirked as she went to answer the doorbell.

Lucy groaned into her pillow. It wasn't going to be them; she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

"Luuuuccccyyyy!" She heard two male voices yell into the apartment.

She groaned into the pillow once more. They were way too loud, and it didn't help that Cana came over last night and dared her to drink a can of beer. She had seriously low tolerance for alcohol and she was slightly hung over.

They two boys shouted into the house again and Lucy felt as if she was going to lose it.

She felt someone gently shaking her shoulder and looked up to see Erza smiling at her. "Lucy, these two have a surprise for you."

Lucy groggily swung her legs to the floor and stood up. She walked over to the door. "What is it?" She said while rubbing her eyes. Who knew that just lying on the couch could make her so tired? She was perfectly awake when she was on it.

The two boys smile and held out two things wrapped in gift wrap. "Here" They said simultaneously. They then proceeded to fight over who was copying who.

Lucy rolled her eyes and unwrapped to two presents. She thanked the two for the books and was about to close the door due to the noise when Erza stopped her.

"Natsu and Sting…" She said scarily. The two instantly shut up and stared at her. "Don't you have something else you want to give her?"

Lucy looked up at Erza with a confused look, the boys did the same, "But you took them…" They deadpanned.

Erza cleared her throat, "Well… yes… Yes I did… Lucy, they would like to take you on a trip."

…

"Huh?" Lucy asked. "Like where?"

"Venice." The two proudly said.

…

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed happily. "You'd better not be messing with me."

Erza handed her to tickets, "No, this is for real. And I'm going to assume that they're not going to _fight during the trip_?" She said emphasizing the last part.

The two nodded in fear.

Erza smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear."

While Erza began to talk to them about the proper behavior, Levy took Lucy to the side. "Lu-chan, just promise me of one thing."

Lucy cocked her head. "Um, sure. What is it?"

Levy looked around and whispered into her ear, "Promise me you won't get pregnant."

"What kind of a sentence is that?!" Lucy screeched while blushing madly.

Levy closed her eyes and shook her head. "Lu-chan, you have to promise me this. If you don't then you'll have to go through so many tests to find out which one the biological father is and that'll be a hassle."

Lucy's jaw dropped. How could Levy say that so seriously?

Levy opened one eye slightly and almost died of laughing at Lucy's expression. "It was a joke, Lu-chan." She managed to say through breaths.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't think it was so funny.

"But seriously don't get pregnant." Levy coughed.

Lucy was about to respond but Erza interjected the conversation.

"Lucy, would you like to go home and pack?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded. Anything to get out of Levy's teasing.

Lucy practically ran out the door with Natsu and Sting close behind her.

The two girls stood in the doorway with grins on their faces.

"Erza, you _did _get us tickets, right?"

"Of course I did. Did you seriously think I'd trust those two with our Lucy?"

Levy giggled. "This is going to be Lu-chan's best trip ever!"

~O~

"Lucy do you really need all this crap?" Natsu asked bluntly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "For the last time Natsu, everything in here is a necessity."

"Really? A hair dryer?" Sting asked picking up her hair dryer that was sitting in one of her three suit cases.

Lucy snatched her hair dryer back from him. "Of course! You can't trust those hotel ones."

"Ok, but do you really need a suitcase full of shoes?"

"Yes! I might lose a pair on the gondolas!"

Natsu sighed. "Whatever makes you happy." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He gave a defensive glare at Sting who glared straight back at him.

"Ok, this you really don't need."

"That is one of the most important things!" Lucy said while snatching her oversized and overstuffed make up bag back from Natsu.

"Do you really need _all_ this make up?"

"You wouldn't understand." Lucy said hotly.

Sting rolled his eyes. "We're going to miss our flight. Lucy please hurry up."

Lucy sighed. "Fine, give me ten more minutes." She ran into her closet and grabbed ten of her favorite dresses. She ran back out and shoved them into one of her suitcases. "There, I'm all finished." She said proudly.

All three suitcases sprung open and clothes, shoes and other "necessary" things flew around the room.

"Spoke too soon…" Lucy cringed.

The two boys who were now slightly agitated threw two of the suitcases back into the closet and told her to pick the absolute necessities, which just caused her to get a larger suitcase.

After what seemed like an eternity to the two boys, Lucy finally finished packing and they were on their way to the airport with almost no time to spare.

They three teenagers were on line to get their tickets checked when a familiar voice to both Natsu and Lucy called out.

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned around to see a white haired girl running up to him. When she reached him she tackled him with a hug, "Natsu! I missed you so much! It's a shame you flunked out!"

Natsu stumbled backwards a bit due to the collision. "Li-Lisanna! What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly surprised.

Lucy felt her heart twist in jealousy. Why should she be jealous? He was _her _boyfriend and Lisanna told Lucy herself that there was nothing going on between them. Lucy couldn't help but think it was a bit of a lie… and wait… flunked out?

"Don't worry, I brought Gray and Juvia with me, but they went to the car. They're probably making out just like they do in my car." Lisanna joked.

"So they finally got together…" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

Lisanna turned to face Lucy, "And you must be the famous Lucy Heartfilia Natsu always tells me about. I'm Lisanna Strauss." She said with a sweet smile. Lisanna stuck her hand out and Lucy did the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lisanna." Lucy said politely.

Sting awkwardly stood behind the two, not wanting to get involved in a conversation with some random white haired girl that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ehem, but if you don't mind, people are waiting." An annoyed flight attendant called at the scanning booth.

"Oh, sorry." Lisanna said a little embarrassed. "I'll see you guys whenever you get back from wherever you're going." She joked. She jumped up and kissed Natsu on the cheek, taking Natsu, Lucy and Sting by surprise. Mostly Natsu and Lucy. She winked at him, "See you." She said as she ran towards the exit while dragging her suitcase behind her.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I told her to stop doing that."

Lucy felt her heart break. _So she's done it before? _Lucy thought despondently. She knew that Natsu had no feelings for Lisanna. Lisanna didn't seem to think about it that way.

Natsu walked in front of Lucy and Sting rambling about something that had to do with fire. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Lucy wrapped her arms around Sting's. And Sting was perfectly fine with that.

**I've come to a decision to make two endings so everyone will be happy XD also I'm just getting really lazy about checking the votes XD don't judge me ;-; So ya, this chapter ended with a bit of StiCy… I think…**

**Don't worry NaLu fans! I will put NaLu in the next chapter :D**

**Anychuway, I got my final report card and I raised my C+ in Spanish to a B- Now I'm ended the school year straight A's and a B XD Be jealous those who get out later than I did. SEVENTH OF JUNE! HELL YEAH!**

**Someone also told me that the same thing happened at her school, but she was a guest. I'm saying she because I go to an all-girl school, so if whoever said that is in fact a dude, we don't got to the same school XD**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until Next time!**

**~Sil**


	14. Chapter 14

**Natsu walked in front of Lucy and Sting rambling about something that had to do with fire. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Lucy wrapped her arms around Sting's. And Sting was perfectly fine with that.**

**~O~**

The three stepped onto the plane and took their seats. However, the plane was slightly delayed due to the fact that Sting and Natsu began to fight over who got the aisle seat. Lucy ended up sitting next to the window, Sting in the middle, and Natsu at the end. Natsu wasn't particularly happy that he wasn't sitting next to Lucy, but at least he got the aisle seat.

During the fight, Levy and Erza crept past them, wearing matching trench coats, sunglasses and hats. The shady pair obviously got checked before they boarded and acted quite stubbornly about it.

"Deduction fifty points for disturbance of plane." Erza muttered as they walked past.

Levy scribbled down it down in her notebook. "These two never learn…" She said while shaking her head in disapproval.

When the group of three sat down in their seats, the plane was finally able to take off. Natsu and Sting immediately fell over and clutched their stomachs, both males having terrible motion sickness.

"You too Sting?" Lucy asked with a sigh.

He responded with a shaky nod, not trusting himself to speak in fear that he'd vomit.

Lucy reached up and pushed the attendant button. A flight attendant in a cute blue uniform approached them.

"How may I assist you?" She asked, eyeing the two sick men.

Lucy sighed once more. "Do you have anything for motion sickness? I would really appreciate not being thrown up on…"

The attendant nodded. "Of course." She said and ran to a cart in the back of the plane. She ran back with a box of pills. "These are the Troia pills. They're extremely strong so only take one." She said handing the blonde the box.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thank you so much."

The flight attendant smiled. "Any time." She said, handing Lucy two cups of water and walking away.

Lucy looked down at the two who were in such a pathetic state it was almost comical. She stifled her laugh and handed each one a pill. They gladly took it and almost immediately came back to life.

"WOO! I LOVE TRANSPORTATION!" Natsu shouted, causing multiple people to stare at him in shock.

Before Lucy could comment, the captain made an announcement over the speakers. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Today's inflight movies will appear in the screen in front of you"- Everyone glanced at the screen attached to the chair in front of them. "- You will have a wide array of selections throughout the duration of the flight. Turbulence is approaching, so make sure you take your seat and buckle your seatbelts."

As the intercom switched off, the little screens in front of them flickered to life as a list of movies appeared. There were one hundred options, twenty in each category of, "Children's" "Action" "Romance" "Comedy" and "Si-fi."

Lucy, of course, picked "Romance" and plugged her headphones in to the armrest of her seat. Natsu chose "Action" and Sting chose "Si-fi."

Levy and Erza, who were at the back of the plane, both decided on "Romance," of course. However during the middle of her movie, Erza got bored and decided to pick a children's movie, commenting throughout about how cute it was.

After three of her movies, Lucy began to nod off. There were about six hours left so she was able to get a decent sleep. She almost fell on Sting's shoulder, but Natsu reached behind Sting's back and pushed her gently to the window. Sting had been asleep, but the sudden touch of Natsu caused him to wake up. He glared at Natsu for both waking him up and pushing Lucy away from him.

Sting sighed and rested his chin on top of his hand, trying to fall back asleep. After all it was going to be a long flight.

~O~

"Ah! Venice! I can't believe I'm actually here!" Lucy gushed as she skipped out of the airport, Sting and Natsu following close behind, and Erza and Levy keeping an eye on the three from a distance. The two of them were getting strange looks due to their getup, but they ignored them and focused on their "targets."

Sting walked ahead of the two to see if he could find a water taxi, being the only one who'd gone before.

Natsu looked around a chuckled, making Lucy glance up at him in surprise. "What's so funny?" She asked as she picked up the edge of his scarf.

Natsu looked down at her. "Nothing. I was just recalling about how you said you always wanted to come here when you were little. I guess your opinion never changed."

Lucy dropped his scarf. "What are you talking about? We met in our first year of high school…"

Natsu frowned slightly then smiled sadly. "That's right… You don't remember…"

Before Lucy could ask his again about what he was talking about, Sting called out to them. "If you two are done with your heart to heart, we should get on the taxi."

Lucy gave Natsu one more weird look, and then ran to hop onto the water taxi. Natsu sighed and followed closely.

The man in the boat eyed the three, but didn't say anything as he pushed off and began to paddle in long fluid motions. Almost immediately, the two boys fell over with motion sickness again. Lucy groaned. The Troia pill must have worn off. She checked her coat pocket, and sure enough the box was still there. She must have forgotten to give it back to the flight attendant.

"Here guys, take these again." She said handing each one another pill. The two gladly took it once more and once more sat up, the motion sickness practically gone.

They rode along in silence, all three marveling at the architectural structures. Eventually, Lucy began to nod off. After all, at this time she'd be asleep. As the boat hit a wave, she fell over onto Natsu; her head lying in his lap.

Sting ignored it, not wanting to get into a petty jealousy fight with Natsu, though he wished that it was his running his fingers through her hair.

Natsu brushed Lucy's slightly knotted hair with his fingers. He was rather tired himself. The sun was only just setting in Venice but he was exhausted. He knew as soon as they arrived at the hotel he would fall right asleep.

Sting, however, wasn't tired at all. He slept through basically the whole trip. Only waking up when he felt Natsu brush his back in his attempt to keep Lucy off of him.

The water taxi pulled up to a grand hotel. Instead of waking her up, Natsu picked her up bridal style and hopped off the boat with ease. Sting paid the man, slightly resenting that he was paying the full price. Private water taxies were kind of expensive.

Sting jumped off and quickly followed the fast moving pink haired boy. They checked in and tiredly made their way up to their rooms.

Erza and Levy followed them by foot, the two girls practically about to drop with exhaustion. They checked into their two rooms and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their fluffy pillows.

Natsu dropped Lucy off in her room, gently placing the sheets over her. Sting had retired to his room, not wanting to see the two any longer.

Natsu leaned over to kiss her cheek and exited the room, leaving the sleeping blonde in peace.

~O~

Lucy woke up about three hours after being dropped off. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was dark outside so she decided to get used to this new time zone.

She slipped on her pajamas and brushed her teeth, not being able to do it earlier.

She lied back down in her bed. She was tired but she just couldn't fall asleep. She sighed and sat back up. Lucy slipped on her shoes and walked over to Natsu's room. It was a good thing she'd stirred briefly when he left the taxi and stayed awake to hear the rooms. She knocked on the door, hoping that he would answer.

Natsu groggily opened the door, slightly surprised to see his blonde haired girlfriend standing in the doorway. "Lucy. Is anything wrong?" He asked with a yawn.

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep, so I was wondering if I could sleep here w-with you…" She said a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

Natsu smiled sleepily. "Of course you can." He said, leading her into his room.

She slid into one side of the bed and he another. "Goodnight, Lucy." He said wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

Lucy sighed happily. "Goodnight, Natsu."

She almost forgot about Lisanna. Almost.

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I'm rather busy. I'm going on vacation to Mexico with my family soon so sorry if I update late again.**

**Also sorry about the rushed ending.**

**I'm tired so sorry this authors note isn't as energetic as my previous ones. I promise I'll get you guys a better chapter, hopefully soon.**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**

**~Sil**


End file.
